


Revenge

by CazzyBear



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Bunny, Dark Jack Frost, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzyBear/pseuds/CazzyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a few years after Pitch was defeated in Burgess and now he is back for revenge. With a devilish plan up his sleeve to make the Guardians pay, will the Guardians be able to fix his plan and save their fellow Winter spirit from what Pitch plans to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue 

"Jack... stop this now! This is not you." Tooth said trying to stop the crazed teen.

As she had said that Jack stood up and turned his head towards Tooth, turning the rest of his body he turned away from the bloody body of Bunny, who lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Jack moved away from the Pooka and toward Tooth leaving footprint of Bunny's blood behind.

"This is not me? This is the new me." Jack said in a silky yet evil voice. "Now it is time to silence the pretty little fairy."

Jack moved towards Tooth, who moved backwards but bumped into North behind her, who was also unconscious and injured. She looked towards the spot where a pile of gold dust was close by. Tooth looked back at Jack who was now towering in front of her with a sharp piece of ice in his hand and his staff in the other. Tooth watched as Jack raised the ice above his head and she closed her eyes shut as the piece of ice came at her.

Jack tossed and turned in his bed in the Pole. He had decided to take a quick sleep after the meeting had ended for he had not slept in 3 days due to recurring nightmares that he had begun to get and was in despite need for it. He continued to toss and turn, clenching the surrounding bed sheets. He could not take it anymore and let out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Globe Room

"What is up with Frostbite?" Bunny said leaning up against the side of the fireplace.

"I don't know?" North said

"I am worried about..." Tooth started as a scream echoed throughout the palace.

They froze in horror as they knew where the scream came from and who it was. Arming themselves they raced up to Jacks room. Gathering around the door, Tooth carefully placed her hand on the door handle and looked at the other Guardians. Twisting the handle the door creaked open and peered into the room. Glancing around the room the room was in a mess the bed covers and duvet were scattered on the floor and a layer of snow coated the floor. They found Jack in a corner of the room with his knees close to his chest and head resting on his knees while his arms wrapped around his legs and staff on the opposite side of the room. He was shivering and his breathing was strained.

"Jack are you all right?" Tooth said moving closer to Jack but blocked by North who moved in front of her as a precaution.

Jack looked up at the worried Guardians, he was paler than usual he widened his eyes and his body tensed as he tried to move more into the corner than he could.

"I am ... s...s...sorry. I d...d...did not want to hurt you." Jack said straining through his tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

The Guardians looked at one another, Tooth edged towards Jack but he swiped out with his hand but did nothing. She moved closer to him and knelt down next to him, leaning over she hugged him.

"Tooth I don't want to hurt you." Jack managed to say.

"You haven't hurt me and nor will you." Tooth said rubbing his back gently.

"But when I manage to go to sleep it is the same thing every night and it happens over and over again. But now the nightmares get worse every night, I've been avoiding sleep."

"Why have you not told us about this you know that we can help you" Bunny said moving towards him.

Ignoring what Bunny said Jack gently moved Tooth aside and grabbed his staff, moving towards the window and told them

"I am sorry but I need some air"

Jumping through the open window the others watch Jack fly off and disappear out of sight.

"Some should follow him just in case something happens to him" North said

Sandy raised his hand to volunteer to go. The others agreed but told him to keep at a safe distance.

Jacks pond

Flying over the pond Jack descended on to the pond but lost control on the way down and crashed into the side of the pond into a pile of snow. Picking himself up off the ground he dusted the snow off him and walked out onto the iced pond into the centre of it. Taking in a deep breath Jack looked up at the sky and curled and uncurled his toes to take in the coolness of the ice. Pacing up and down the pond he stopped as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello Frost."

Spinning around his gazed met with a pair of yellow eyes and followed by a sharp stabbing feeling in his stomach. Looking down he saw a long black blade or knife in his stomach where the pain was. Looking back up he saw a glimpse of Pitch before he saw a hand coming towards his head and meeting its mark knocking Jack out completely.

A short distance away, Sandy touched down behind a bush near the pond stepping out from behind the bush he witnessed what happened to Jack and watched Pitch carry Jacks body away into a shadow. To the shock of this Sandy flew off back to the Pole.

The Pole

"I hope dat Jack vil be all right." North said watching the revolving globe and the busying of the Yetis and elves.

"Let's hope that Sandy comes back soon with some news." Tooth said

"Well here he is now" Bunny said pointing at the window as Sandy sped in.

"That was quick but where is Jack?" Tooth said

Sandy shook his head and various symbols and pictures of Pitch and Jack popped up but they sped up and got confusing for the others who told him to slow down. Sighing Sandy formed sentences above his head

"Jack is injured; Pitch hurt him and knocked him out and Pitch has him now."

"Wait, what happened?" Tooth said concerned.

"Pitch stabbed Jack and hit him on the side of the head that knock him out and Pitch carried him away."

"We have to find him." Bunny said

"His lair. He must be there." Tooth said frantically.

"But we don't know where that is though "

"I think we might, Baby told me something about that."

"What she knows where it is?" North said grabbing a sword

"Yes there is an entrance to his lair underneath an old bed near Jacks pond"

"Let's go then." North said racing off the where the sleigh is held followed by the others.

Once in the sleigh they raced off to Burgess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter done. Thank you for reading and I appreciate any kind of thoughts and criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pitch's Lair

Waking up, Jack looked around and noticed that he was not in the Pole but somewhere dark. Trying to move he also noticed that his hands were chained together behind his back and to a wall. His legs were in a sitting and position and his staff was nowhere to be seen. He heard footsteps in the distance and he snapped his head up causing his stomach to ache, looking down at his stomach he saw that there was a hole in his hoodie and around the edges were stained with blood. Hearing the footsteps again he found where they were coming from. Though the shadow Jack saw Pitch enter the room with a clear bottle filled with a thick shiny liquid.

"Pitch! What do you want?" Jack growled.

"Oh, just putting my plan in action and taking my revenge on those who caused me pain."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Don't you worry you'll just have to wait and see." Pitch said as he opened the bottle and a foul smell came from the bottle.

"What is that" Jack said nodding towards the bottle in Pitch`s hand.

"Just a little something I brewed up especially for you. Pitch said walking up to Jack and Jack started to struggle in the chains. "Don't you worry it won`t harm you."

Pitch bent down next to Jack, he grabbed a clump of Jacks hair causing him to let out a yelp and Pitch quickly poured the contents of the bottle into Jacks mouth. Emptying the liquid into his mouth Pitch dropped the bottle and shut Jacks mouth with one hand and blocking his nose with the other causing Jack to swallow the liquid. A few minutes after swallowing, the liquid his vision started to darken with black spots and began to feel hazy and sleepy.

x Jacks Pond x

As the sleigh came down next to the pond the Guardians caught a glimpse of movement near the pond. Jumping out of the sleigh they found that it was just Jamie, Claud and Caleb.

"Jamie." Tooth called out to the young boy.

Turning around Jamie smiled and ran over to the Guardians followed by Claud and Caleb.

"Hey guys! Why are you all here?"

"We`re here to look for Jack."

"Well I haven't seen him in four days and the last time I did he did not look right. Do you know what has happened to him?"

"No, that's why we are here" Tooth said trying to keep the truth from them.

"Well can you tell us what happened to him when you can?" Jamie said as he and the other two walked away.

As the three boys disappeared from view they headed towards where the bed used to be.

"Baby Tooth said that under the bed it lead into a tunnel." Tooth said.

"I can feel a few open tunnels and caves under our feet" Bunny said feeling around with his feet.

Tapping his foot a tunnel opened up, it was not like his usual tunnels, at first it was green then it turned into a black colour opening up into an existing tunnel. All looking at one another then into the hole, one by one they jumped down into the hole sliding down to the end they stepped into Pitch's lair. All black, multiple corridors, staircases and cages hanging from the ceiling that occasionally swaying making a squeaking sound. After ten or so minutes of searching they came across a passage and heard a low moan coming from a door on their right. Cautiously approaching the door they peered into the room through the barred space in the door. The room its self was slightly large about three times the size of North's office and was empty beside a bed in which someone lay in. Finding the door was unlocked the entered it with serious caution. Approaching the bed they saw movement. The person in the bed had their head underneath the blanket, removing the blanket they found Jack laying on his stomach. Fearing the worst North and Bunny both placed their hands on Jacks back and began to shake him to try walk him up. Finally he moved lifting himself up, placing one of his hands on the edge of the bed but it slipped and Jack landed on the floor exposing his wound which began to bleed slightly. They all watched as his hoodie fell of his head exposing that his hair was raven black at the tips. All gasping Bunny placed his paw on Jacks hair and ruffled his hair slightly.

Looking at each other they noticed movement and looked back down at Jack whose eyes were fluttering open then opened fully. The colours of his eyes were different instead of his normal cheery blue it was an unfriendly blue freckled with black. Closing his eyes and reopening his eyes were back to normal.

"Jack." Tooth whispered taking his hand. "Were here."

"Come on let's get him out of here." Bunny said as Jack closed his eye

"You are not leaving with him." A voice said.

"Pitch, vat have you done with him." North said grabbing his swords followed by Bunny with his boomerang.

"That is useless even if you leave with him he will still get worse. But you tried" Pitch said with a smirk on his face “So goodbye." 

Beneath them a shadow opened up and all the Guardians except Jack fell through it and it landed back outside near the sleigh. Bunny bounding back to the spot where they entered and tried to reopen the tunnel but failed.

"I can't get back in there." Bunny said.

Exchanging mortified looks they returned to the sleigh and flew back to the pole in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I appreciate any feedback of what you thought about the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

x Pole x

Returning to the Pole the Guardians entered North's office, in the office were two elves holding a tray of freshly baked cookies the smell of cinnamon, ginger and chocolate filled the room. Instead of taking the cookies he shooed the two elves away

"Vat are we going to do?" North said taking a seat behind his desk.

Sandy shook his head and a question mark appeared above his head.

"We don`t know what Pitch is doing to Jack or is going to do but I don`t like the feeling of what Jack looked like when we saw him." Bunny said

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens next." Tooth said hugging herself.

Three days later.

The Guardians had stayed together at the Pole, only Tooth and Sandy leaving to for full their duties also wanting to get out of the Pole for the fresh air and returning in the morning. All standing together, near the control panel, in the Globe Room. They did not speak much until all the windows in the Globe Room and the surrounding areas burst open letting in a cold burst of air that knocked down the toys and a few elves. Closing most of the windows they all directed their attention to the top of the globe, where a figure fully clad in black.

"Pitch, where is Jack?" Bunny snarled.

"Oh don`t you worry he`s here." Pitch said smiling.

As he said that they saw fast movement on the upper level of the room. Following the movement of the figure or whatever it was, it jumped over the railing and onto the globe behind Pitch staying out of sight. Pitch laugh and began to talk softly to the person, after a few moments the person stood up and came into view but more began and something else landed land on the globe with a loud thud, it was an animal of some sort but made of ice. It was a horse but with spikes running down its back and sharp teeth, reminding them of Pitch`s nightmares. The younger of the two hugged the horse around the neck and whispered something before turning towards the guardians. They figured out who it was.

"Jack." Both Tooth and Bunny said together.

It was Jack but far more different, his hair was completely black, his eyes were a cold blue colour, his clothes were also different his jacket was now black, his pants were the same and he had a pair of teeth that stuck out from his top lip.

"So what do you think of him?" Pitch said placing his hand on Jack shoulder.

"Pitch you monster what have you done to him?" Tooth said nearly screaming

In doing this the horse seem to get aroused so it started to snorted and stomped.

"Whoa girl calm yourself." Jack said trying to hold the horse back.

Jack moved away from the horse, which looked at Jack and he nodded. What happened next was unexpected the horse jumped from where it stood to where the Guardians and slammed into Bunny sending him flying. Getting up, Bunny throw one of his boomerangs at the horse but it bounced of off the horse but left a crack on the body, the cracks spread and the horse fell apart breaking into a thousand pieces. Bunny smirked and scoffed at Jack who jumped from the globe to where the horse was followed by Pitch walking through a shadow

"You broke her, you broke Storm." Jack said picking up one of the pieces of the horse." That can be fixed."

To everyone's surprise the horse came back but as a reindeer with sharp pointed antlers behind Jack.

"Jack this is not you. “Tooth said pleading with Jack

"Déjà vu. I remember you telling me that a few before me stabbing you."

Tooth looked at Jack in absolute horror.

"Let me explain." Jack began. "Like I had said before I have been getting multiple recurring nightmares about me turning becoming evil and attacking you."

The Guardians especially Tooth backed away from Jack, who tightened his grip on his staff.

"Which is what I am going to now." Jack said gripping his staff harder and started to change shape.

Jack extended his arm out in front of him with his staff also in front of him and ice began to grow off the end of the staff forming a scythe like blade. Raising it up he jumped up and swung the blade down and met a target, Sandy across the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try to post the next one soon as possible. I really appreciate any comments on what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone watched as Sandy fell to his knees holding the place he was hit, the others gathered around Sandy as he tried to float into the air.

"Stay away from him you little monster." Bunny growled as Tooth, North and himself formed a line in front of Sandy trying to protect him.

Jack crouched down into an attack stance, doing the same but in a blink of an eye, Jack bounded towards them bumping into Bunny, turning and knocking into him again. Returning to Pitch`s side Jack watched as Bunny dropped onto his knees, clutching his arm. On his arm a thin layer of ice formed from his elbow to shoulder, underneath the ice was a deep cut, blood glistened under the ice but what horrified them was that in the wound was something black. After a few minutes the wound was slightly closed and both Pitch and Jack had left. The other two Guardians tended to Bunny and Sandy, who, thankfully were not badly injured but Bunny became a little ill. After prying the ice off his arm they sent him sent him back to his Warren for some rest but argued that he must stay there with them but lost and was sent to the warren.

"I really don`t like the cut on his arm." Tooth said crossing her arms fluttering around.

"Don't vorry Tooth a little wound like dat von`t vorry him, he`s had worst." North said trying to reassure her.

"Well I am going to check up on him tomorrow." She said staring out the window.

"Let's get some shut eye, I think we need it." North said.

"I think so too." Tooth said agreeing as she flew onto the window sill and stayed there for a few seconds before off.

Sandy eventually also waved goodbye and left through the window leaving North to think about the recent turn of events.

x The Warren x

The next day

In a quiet and desolate part of the Warren, Bunny laid curled up shivering, waking up with tears forming in his eyes, occasionally looking at his injured arm and his fur was different it was black his entire arm covered in the sickening black fur and was spreading across his chest, neck and his other arm and the nails on his one blackened paw were now sharp claws.

"Hello Bunny." A voice said, Bunny looking up to see Jack leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?"

“I am just here to take you with me."

"I am going nowhere with something like you."

"Something like me? I was a Guardian remember so what does that make you. I am here to help you." Jack said getting closer whilst coating the wall with a thick layer of ice. "I know what you are going though, at first you’re scared darkness creeping around you whispering in your ear and after a while it will invite you in to its warmth and you'll feel better than you ever will."

"There is no way I am going with you or am I going to believe that this is going to happen to me." Bunny snarled.

"Well you are coming with if you like it or not." Jack said and swung his staff down onto Bunny's head, before he could do anything to stop it, knocking him unconscious. Picking Bunny up Jack flung him over his shoulder and carried him into a shadow and vanished leaving behind a trial of snow behind him.

An hour after Jack took Bunny, Tooth arrived at the Warren with Sandy to find it empty. Wandering they found where Bunny was last and that the walls and ground were covered in ice and snow. Exchanging worried looks they flew out of the Warren and to the Pole to tell north what had happened. Explaining what they found to North, he gave them the same anxious look that they gave each other.

"Dis is not good, with both Jack and Bunny gone we have no clue vat vil happen next." North said shaking his head.

x Jacks pond x

Jamie said on the side of the pond with a book laying open next to him. He wandered about Jack where he was. Sighing he placed his face in his hands, hearing a rustling of a bush nearby he looked up to see a teen walking over to the pond, the teen was strange looking a staff in one hand and a large animal looking thing on his shoulder.

"Jack?!" Jamie shouted out to the teen who paused and turned towards Jamie, who realised that it was him but he looked different almost evil, with black hair and clothes.

Jack grinned showing sharp teeth and long canines that frightened Jamie. Jack looked away from Jamie when he realized that the animal on his shoulder was Bunny, who also looked different his fur was also black like Jack but his ears, legs and lower back was still grey and Jamie stood frozen while Jack walked off with Bunny into a cave and disappeared while Jamie stood frozen as his friends arrived to find him like this.

"Earth to Jamie, are you there? Jamie what's wrong it looks like you saw a ghost." Pippa said waving her hand in Jamie's face

"J…ja…jack." Jamie said stuttering.

"You saw Jack?" Claud and Caleb said together.

Jamie nodded with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"He did not look like his normal self, he was different." Jamie said as he picked up his book and turned around and started to walk, the other quickly followed wondering what Jamie was on about.

"He had black hair and clothes, which were also different and he… reminded me of Pitch."

Looking at one another they raced off to hear from Jamie what else happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to the reviews and kudos so far. I really appreciate any comments of what you think about the chapter and story so far


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Vat is our next plan of action." North said as Sandy flew around nearby think of a plan.  
Without warning a blue vortex like portal opened and seven children fell out.

"Jamie what are children doing here?" Tooth asked as she flew over to the kids.

"I saw Jack. He was with Bunny but they both looked… strange." Jamie said.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Jack carrying Bunny over his shoulder who was unconscious, but Bunny's fur was turning black and Jacks clothes and hair were black and he had sharp teeth."

"Vhere did you see dem." North said.

"By the pond. What happened to Jack he looks different and evil."

"We don't know but it is not good."

"If something is wrong then we must try and do something."

"Like what Jamie? We don't know what happened to them Pitch did this."

"Then let's find Jack and Bunny and help them."

"How are we going to do that? We got in there but we were forced out and the way we got in sealed itself"

'There is a cave near the pond which leads to some old tunnels but we are not allowed in them due to the old folk tale that a restless spirit that creates and feeds on the fear of young children to sustains himself lives in those tunnels." Pippa said.

"Pitch." North said as he looked at Sandy and Tooth.

"Yeah we figured that when Pitch attack the town." Cupcake said joining the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked Pippa.

"Positive."

"Okay let's go." North said throwing down a snow globe opening up a portal.

"We're coming with you." Jamie said stepping forward.

"You cannot come with us it is too dangerous." Tooth said trying change their minds.

"We can help and besides Jamie doesn't have any more snow globes and we can't get back." Caleb said.

The three Guardians thought about it and allowed them to go with them. One by one they leaped through the portal, landing beside the pond. Regrouping they followed Jamie and Pippa to a cave. Entering the cave it led into tunnel which got dark and no one could see anything. Sandy quickly formed and ball of dream sand which lit up the tunnel. Continuing down the narrowing tunnels they finally realised that they were in Pitch's lair, walking closer into the centre of the lair itself. They found themselves in a large room filled with boulders, there was an opening in the ceiling above allowing light into the room. Moving towards the centre of the room where the light shone they could see a little better. Glancing around, they took notice to a person sitting on a high jagged rock

At the back of the room just in front of another door. The person stood up and leaped down off the rock into the circle of light they stood in.

"Jack." They all said.

Jack grinned and the temperature off the room dropped drastically.

"What a wonderful surprise and you brought a few little children."

"Jack what have you done with Bunny?" Tooth said worriedly.

"Oh he is fine, probably just roaming the corridors. He is enjoying himself"

"Dat vas not her question Jack." North said.

"Jack please listen to me, where is…" Tooth started but was interrupted by growling and whimpering from behind the rock.

From behind the rock the ice horse ran to Jack side but looked back to where it came from. In the sun it caused the horse to shine and the cracks along its body reflected the sun a little.

"Aww. What's wrong girl? Afraid of a little bunny rabbit." Jack said stroking the horse.

As he said that an animal walked out from behind the rock . It was large black and looked a lot like Bunny. But its eyes were pupil less and yellow and had long sharp claws.

"Bunny is that you?" Tooth said moving forward.

Bunny looked at them and growled exposing sharp teeth that were not there before and his claws dug into the ground. Without any warning Bunny leapt past Jack, who smiled as Bunny hopped past, and the horse and towards the Guardians and on to Tooth pinning her down with his paw and dug his claws into Tooth chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate all thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
